


WAITING FOR YOU

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Oliver se encuentra en la habitación de un hotel a las afueras de Londres Muggle. Haciendo uso de sus recuerdos se da cuenta de que aún no está dispuesto a afrontar la realidad...
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 2





	WAITING FOR YOU

**Author's Note:**

> [ONE-SHOT]  
> Basado en la canción "A little pain" de Olivia Lufkin (Anime NANA)

El Londres muggle de aquella zona era el lugar más apartado de la ciudad y demasiado peligroso para una persona que quisiera recorrer sus calles a tan altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, para alguien con magia era más sencillo llevar una vida en aquel lugar sin exponerse a tan numerosas amenazas, además era una zona segura para esconderse sin el riesgo de que otros magos pudieran reconocerle. Por eso, habían escogido ese barrio, para sus esporádicos encuentros y que nadie más se enterara de su especie de relación. Esta vez, había regresado al lugar para pasar un tiempo y aclarar su situación sentimental.

Cualquiera diría que bastaba con que se encerrara un par de días en su habitación y cuando se le hubiera pasado la depresión volviera a sus actividades del equipo. ¡Pero NO!, no era tan sencillo como todos pensaban. Si se tratara de un amor pasajero, un simple e increíble polvo, sería comprensible, sin embargo para Oliver la situación era más complicada que eso.

Llegó hasta el hotel, el que ahora le parecía poco agradable y pidió una habitación. La mujer que atendía le otorgó una en el quinto piso, el último de ese desagradable edificio.

Tuvo que subir por las escaleras porque el ascensor estaba descompuesto, pero poco le importó, en realidad a esas alturas ya nada le afectaba. Cuando llegó a la habitación designada, abrió con un _alohomora_ , poco le preocupó que algún muggle estuviera pasando por allí.

Se adentró a la habitación y arrugó la nariz ante el ligero pero desagradable aroma a melocotón que nunca le había gustado, ese que emanaba el pequeño baño que se podía ver claramente desde el umbral.

Procedió a entrar e instalarse en un pequeño sillón que daba a la ventana. Si mirabas el cielo nocturno, se podía ver claramente la luna llena, más hermosa que en otras ocasiones. Entonces cerró los ojos y sintió una interminable amargura que se instalaba en el pecho, recordó esos sueños en los que siempre estaba presente el gran amor de su vida, en el que estaban solo los dos, la luna alumbrando de manera discreta y a su alrededor las estrellas centellando como si de títeres se tratara.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, esperando hacer a un lado esa penosa imagen. A nadie le había platicado que prácticamente todas las noches tenía ese sueño, temía que se burlaran o se lamentaran por su condición, aparte de que no quería que supieran cuál era la causa de su cambio tan repentino.

Se sentía hastiado se sí mismo, no era posible que alguien como él se hubiera convertido en eso, un simple hombre que se la pasaba lamentando su desdicha e incomodando a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente. Ya hasta había olvidado como sonreír, estaba seguro que solo estando con él podría volver a reír, únicamente a su lado volvería a ser fuerte.

Pensó en sus años en Hogwarts, donde siempre fue respetado por sus compañeros, alabado por sus profesores y querido por sus amigos, no solo por ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, sino por su humildad ante su habilidad como jugador y la gran preocupación que siempre demostraba por el resto de su equipo. Él era así, se sentía responsable por lo que pasara con el resto de la cuadrilla, a pesar de que muchos pensaran que eso tenía que ver con la extraña obsesión que tenía por ganar la Copa de Quidditch alguna vez.

Era cierto que siempre se esforzó para ganar la Copa durante sus años en Hogwarts y muchas veces le tacharon de obsesivo por empeñarse tanto y tomarse tan en serio los entrenamientos, además de demostrar una actitud perturbadora cada que su equipo era derrotado.

Todos creían que esa actitud exagerada era porque quería demostrar que podía hacer del equipo de Gryffindor el mejor de la escuela y Oliver permitía que ese falso rumor se difundiera, sin embargo, la realidad estaba muy alejada de la especulación. La verdad era mucho más que eso.

Algunos seguramente pensarían que era tonto, incluso unos lo tacharían de Hufflepuff pero qué importaba cuándo solo así podría obtener lo que tanto anhelaba.

Todos sus esfuerzos y sus ansias de ganar se debían a que quería hacerse de una trayectoria digna de admirar y de una reputación que lo llevara a conocer a su más grande ídolo y que tal vez él también le llegara a admirar.

A pesar de que no se conocían en persona, Oliver siempre había soñado con el día en que pudiera encontrarse con Viktor Krum y que le llegara a agradar tanto que terminaría por pedirle que fueran amigos y él obviamente no se negaría. Pero ahora, volviendo al presente, se daba cuenta de que eso no había sido mas que una fantasía de un risueño e inocente chico.

En su último año de colegio por fin logró su cometido, su equipo ganó la Copa y él se sintió inmensamente feliz. Un paso más hacía su propósito.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho en ese entonces que años después se encontraría en un hotel de Londres muggle lamentándose por un amor no correspondido y a la vez matándose de ansiedad se habría reído.

Dicen que la esperanza es lo que muere al último, (un dicho muggle que un día Harry había mencionado) y él quería aferrarse a esa idea, al fin y al cabo, aún no pasaba de la media noche, podría ser que en el trascurso de la noche llegara y él tenía que estar allí, esperándole tal y como se lo había escrito en esa nota.

_Viktor_

_Sé que dijiste que no me amas y que lo mejor era separarnos, pero quiero decirte que yo no estoy de acuerdo porque en todos los momentos que viví a tu lado a mí me pareció que, si me tenías, aunque sea un poco de cariño._

_Además, está el hecho de que yo si te amo, te amo con locura y no puedo dejarte ir, así que por medio de esta carta te pido que no te cases, te lo imploro, vuelve a mí por favor, yo te estaré esperando._

_Te espero en el lugar de siempre. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Aunque mañana no sea igual que hoy, estaré aquí esperándote._

_Con amor Oliver W._

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez se estaba rebajando demasiado, tal como se lo había dicho el tonto novio de Harry, pero qué podía entender él quien tenía el amor de la persona que amaba, él, quién ya tenía el placer de haber sido la pareja del búlgaro.

De pronto gritó de impotencia y se levantó con furia de aquel sillón antiguo. Golpeó con fuerza un viejo florero que se encontraba sobre una mesa ratona, la cual le resultaba igual de despreciable que el resto de los muebles.

Cuando ya estuvo más tranquilo, vino a su mente aquel verano de 1994, el día que asistió a la Copa Mundial de Quiddich, única y exclusivamente para verlo. Recordaba muy bien ese día, porque fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos iban más allá de la admiración. ¿Y cómo se había dado cuenta? Bueno, fue una simple jugada por parte del búlgaro que le hizo sentir una cálida sensación en todo el cuerpo.

Ese año la selección de Bulgaria jugó por la Copa Mundial contra el equipo de Irlanda, como buen buscador que era hizo una peligrosa jugada conocida como "Amago de Wronski", solo jugadores como Krum podría lograr hacer una maniobra como esa.

Oliver vio detenidamente el momento en que el búlgaro descendió con su escoba con el propósito de distraer al buscador del equipo contrario y entonces fue cuando su cuerpo entero vibró, ese momento cuando Viktor Krum tomó la Snich.

A pesar de que el equipo de Bulgaria no ganó, Oliver se sintió satisfecho con la actuación de su ídolo, bueno... a esas alturas ya era algo más que su ídolo.

Antes de que aparecieran los mortífagos, se había encontrado con Harry y habían cruzado un par de palabras, pero en ese corto tiempo le contó a su ex compañero lo que acababa de descubrir. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero se sintió bien. De alguna manera, que alguien supiera su secreto le hacía sentir que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Para su mala suerte, ese mismo año, Viktor Krum llegó a Hogwarts para participar en el torneo de los tres magos, justo cuando acababa de egresar del colegio. Se afligió un poco pero no se rindió, porque se dijo a sí mismo que habría otras ocasiones para conocerle.

Tiempo después Oliver se convirtió en un jugador de reserva para el equipo Puddlemere United con la esperanza de algún día llegar a conocer a Viktor, sin embargo, aún le faltaba mucha trayectoria por recorrer para convertirse en un jugador sobresaliente.

Dos años después de la caída del Lord Oscuro, se convirtió en jugador titular de su equipo y también fue fichado para formar parte de la selección oficial del equipo inglés, eso le vino de maravilla para cumplir su sueño porque un año después tuvo el gusto de encontrarse con el búlgaro en el Mundial de Quiddich, sin embargo, no todo había ocurrido como él lo hubiera deseado. En ese tiempo Viktor estaba saliendo con el insufrible de Draco Malfoy, (el cual precisamente ese año le había acompañado al Mundial) por lo que, cuando no estaba entrenando se la pasaba tonteando con su pareja y en las pocas ocasiones que tenía un poco de espacio libre y Oliver intentaba entablar conversación no había más que saludos apagados por parte del búlgaro. O cuando se encontraban en reuniones internacionales el hombre terminaba poniéndole más atención a otras personas que estuvieran a su alrededor. Era como si para Krum, Oliver no existiera y eso era digno de lamentaciones. Incluso le prestaba mucha más atención al niño dorado, siempre que lo veía sonreía y tomaba la iniciativa para pasarse horas conversando sobre la temporada, nuevas jugadas o simples tonterías.

Por cierto, Harry también se había convertido en un jugador importante de Quidditch, de hecho, al igual que él, también formaba parte de la selección de su país. En esas ocasiones, en las que estaban juntos y que tenían tiempo para distraerse aprovechaban para salir a beber unos tragos y también echarse un polvo amistoso, pero jamás se consideraron una pareja.

Aun cuando la pasaba bien con el pelinegro y con algunos otros, no podía dejar de lamentarse por ser tan cruelmente ignorado. Algunas semanas después Malfoy terminó dejando al búlgaro para empezar a salir con Harry. Eso sí que sorprendió a muchos y dejó molesto al ex novio. Aunque Oliver también resultó desconcertado le agradeció con todo su ser al niño que vivió por haberle robado al novio y fue allí cuando aprovechó para acercarse a su amado.

Pero entonces apareció otro gran obstáculo en su posible relación... ¡La distancia!, poco tiempo después tuvieron que regresar a su país porque el Mundial de Quidditch había terminado y no había motivo para que se reunieran y mucho menos había motivo para que Krum viajara a Inglaterra como en el tiempo en que estuvo de novio con el ex príncipe de Slytherin.

A esa edad aun era un chico ingenuo, solía creer que por alguna razón sus vidas estaban conectadas y que un día terminarían juntos.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, a pesar de que sabía que no era necesario llorar, sus lagrimas no harían que dejara de sentir, no lavarían ese pequeño dolor que se instalaba en su pecho.

En las ocasiones en que se sentía así de lamentable, solía cerrar los ojos e imaginar que Viktor estaba a su lado, muchas veces se encontró estirando su mano para tocarle pero no estaba ahí, se encontraba lejos y no le quedaba más remedio que aferrarse a sus memorias, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que ya ni siquiera lo veía en sus recuerdos, ahora el rostro de su amado no se presentaba mas que como una imagen borrosa.

A pesar de eso, aun podía oír su voz cuando cerraba los ojos y ese simple hecho es el que le había ayudado hasta ahora a seguir manteniéndose con vida.

Se secó las lagrimas con la manga del suéter y se recostó en la cama. Quiso poner su mente en blanco, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, pero de nuevo, su traicionero cerebro lo llevó a sus vagos recuerdos.

Esta vez lo condujo hasta ese día en Hosmeade, el día en que había quedado de verse con unos ex compañeros de escuela. Milagrosamente también asistió Krum y no perdió tiempo en usar su método de seducción. El buscador de Bulgaria aun se veía muy afectado por su no tan lejano rompimiento con Draco y la traición de Harry, pero eso era precisamente lo que a Oliver le ayudó para terminar por convencerlo y al final de la velada decidieron escapar a un lugar donde pudieran estar solos.

Esa noche se alquilaron una habitación en un hotel del Londres muggle y follaron como locos. Después de aquella maravillosa noche, se repitieron otras más y Oliver se sintió dichoso, ¡Por fin lo había logrado! ¡Al fin estaba con Viktor! Se sintió el hombre más afortunado del Mundo.

Sin duda todo habría resultado perfecto si no fuera porque el búlgaro jamás le mencionó a sus conocidos que mantenían contacto y mucho menos algo referido a que estuvieran saliendo. De hecho, cuando se llegaban a encontrar en público, Krum lo trataba como a un colega más. Esto comenzó a molestarlo de sobre manera al Wood, pero no quería exigir más de lo que ya tenía, temía que su reclamo estropeara la relación y el búlgaro terminara por dejarlo.

Además, no estaba tan mal, porque siempre que podían escaparse a ese mismo hotel de las afueras de Londres, disfrutaban todo el tiempo que tenían entre largos y exquisitos besos, suaves caricias y charlas sin sentido, muy aparte de las largas sesiones de sexo, que para Oliver siempre era más que eso, porque a pesar de todo, Viktor siempre lo trataba con mucha ternura. Así que no importaba que el resto del mundo no tuviera ni la más remota idea de lo que había entre ellos, lo único y realmente significativo era que estaban juntos y que sin duda algún día terminarían por anunciarle al mundo que se amaban y que estarían unidos para toda la vida.

Ese tiempo había sido el más bello y preciado de toda su vida, así que Oliver optaba por pensar que a pesar del pequeño dolor que no dejaba de torturarlo, estaría bien y a esa idea se aferraba para seguir adelante, para mantener esa pequeña esperanza.

― Estoy aquí esperando por ti ―susurró a la nada, pero quería imaginar que Viktor podía escucharle ―aunque el mundo arda en llamas, aunque aparezca de nuevo el Lord, yo voy a estar aquí esperándote.

Nuevamente se volvió a levantar, no podía conciliar el sueño, además quería estar despierto en el momento preciso en que Viktor cruzara el umbral de aquella puerta color beige, así que se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de par en par para que el viento golpeara su cara. Volvió a mirar al cielo y en ese momento deseó que todo volviera a ser como antes.

De nuevo sintió las lagrimas amenazando con hacerse presentes, pero se dijo una vez más "no es necesario llorar", porque no lo era, aún faltaban nueve horas, aún tenía tiempo para llegar.

La ultima noche que se vieron, Viktor ni siquiera lo quiso besar. Se sentó sobre ese mismo sofá que ahora contemplaba y en el que él mismo había estado reposando horas antes.

A Oliver le sorprendió que aún recordara las palabras exactas con las que había terminado todo.

― Oli eres un chico muy especial, te merecer estar con una persona igual de maravillosa que tú ―en ese momento, algo dentro de sí le avisó que lo que venía no sería de su agrado, pero quiso negarse a ello y mantuvo su ligera sonrisa―, lamentablemente yo no soy esa persona y aunque me hubiera gustado poder quererte, aunque sea un poco, no lo he logrado.

El sabor amargo que pasó por su garganta y se instaló en su estomago fue una de las peores sensaciones que pudo haber experimentado en su vida. Si que le había dolido, porque aún sin que le dijeran el resto ya era más que evidente que todo había terminado.

― Te estimo mucho Oli y me la paso muy bien contigo, pero no podemos continuar, es difícil cuando no hay amor de por medio ―dicho esto, Viktor salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y Oliver se quedó en la misma posición, mirando a la nada por lo que al parecer fueron horas, porque cuando la señora que hacía la limpieza llamó a la puerta ya era de día.

Después de eso, Oliver decidió que era preciso seguir con su vida, después de todo era cierto que no era justo estar con una persona sabiendo que no te ama y Harry (el único que sabía de su relación con el búlgaro) junto a Draco (que como buen Slytherin no tardó mucho en sacar conclusiones) le sirvieron de apoyo, salían con él, lo invitaban a comer, siempre intentando que estuviera ocupado en algo para no ocuparse en amargos recuerdos. Pero todo fue en vano porque un mes después de aquella ruptura, llegaba a Londres la noticia de que el famoso buscador Viktor Krum contraería matrimonio con la hija de un importante y millonario mago de su país.

A Oliver se le vino el mundo encima y entonces fue que escribió la carta que envió a su ex amante y huyó de casa sin avisarle a nadie, no quería que sus padres lo vieran en un estado tan deplorable, ni siquiera se lo mencionó a sus amigos, a pesar de que ellos estaban al tanto de sus encuentros con Krum.

Estaba seguro de que el pergamino había llegado a tiempo, a esas horas Viktor ya debería haber leído sus palabras, por lo que no le quedaba más que seguir esperando a que apareciera.

Los días pasaron, uno tras otro, uno muy diferente al otro, pero Viktor no apareció. Se supone que solo iba a esperarlo un par de días, sin embargo se quiso aferrar a la idea de que tarde o temprano, el amor de su vida, cambiaría de opinión y terminaría por buscarlo. Con mucha tristeza decidió que era momento de partir, él no iba a llegar y Oliver no podía darse el lujo de quedarse ahí de manera indefinida. En cualquier momento lo sacarían de ahí, además, estaba el hecho de que después de tanto tiempo, sus padres y amigos terminarían por darse cuenta de que había desaparecido y entonces tendría que volver a casa y empezar a dar un montón de explicaciones que sinceramente no tenía contemplado hacer.

De nuevo caminó sin rumbo por las calles de Londres hasta que decidió aparecerse en un pequeño pueblo que había visitado cuando era tan solo un niño. Llegó hasta una colina solitaria donde aprovechó para recostarse sobre el pasto. Cerró los ojos y quiso recordar, pero entonces se dio cuenta que su sueño estaba destruido, que ya nada quedaba de él, nada de su alma y entonces tomó una decisión.

Más tarde, Ronald Weasley junto con otros dos aurores, aparecieron en las afueras de Painswaik, hasta allí llegaba el rastro de Oliver Wood, el chico que habían estado buscando desde que los padres dieran aviso de su desaparición. Se sintieron aliviados, por fin habían logrado encontrar al jugador de Quidditch, pero poco les había durado el momento puesto que cuando lo encontraron, su alma estaba siendo succionada por una invocación de dementor.

Era un hechizo de magia oscura, por lo que fue perturbador que un joven como Wood, que siempre se había mostrado como una persona correcta y que incluso había luchado contra Voldemort, tuviera conocimiento de un hechizo así de peligroso.

El encantamiento consistía en invocar un dementor el cual absorbía tu propia alma, pero de una manera lenta y dolorosa. Porque esa invocación se encargaba de absorber poco a poco cada uno de los atributos que contenía el alma; como eran los sentimientos, los recuerdos y los sentidos, uno a uno. Era un tipo de magia oscura que únicamente se utilizaba si querías terminar con tu propia vida y es por eso que estaba prohibido.

Inmediatamente, Ron y sus compañeros invocaron sus _patronus_ para eliminar al dementor pero ya era demasiado tarde, Oliver había caído al piso y el pelirrojo se acercó de manera apresurada a su cuerpo para tomarle el pulso pero al parecer ya no quedaba ni una gota de vida dentro de él.

Otro de los aurores le señaló con la mirada la mano izquierda de Wood y Ron pudo ver un pedazo de pergamino que yacía arrugado en la palma. La tomó cuidadosamente para leer su contenido, pudo observar que el texto no estaba completo, le faltaba la parte final.

_Sentir algo y no sentir, eso es lo que pasaba dentro de mí, no quiero seguir sintiéndome así, pero me siento bien, porque al fin este dolor que se alberga en mi interior desaparecerá solo recuerda que incluso en la otra vida estaré esperándote, por eso, deja que la sangre fluya a través de los espacios del universo..._

Aunque el pelirrojo no tenía idea de qué es lo que había orillado a su antiguo compañero de colegio a quitarse la vida, pudo sentir en el fondo de su ser la tristeza de esas palabras y solo reaccionó cuando que su pecho era estrujado por un pequeño dolor, para Ron esas palabras hicieron que fuera inevitable no sentir empatía con su ex compañero.

Esa misma noche, en el Londres muggle en la zona más apartada de la ciudad, un hombre alto y fornido, con cuerpo atlético y una perfecta y recortada barba ingresaba a una habitación en el quinto piso de un hotel de aspecto antiguo. Al abrir la puerta, el aroma a melocotón invadió sus fosas nasales, ese aroma que siempre emanaba del pequeño baño.

Entró sigilosamente a pesar de que sabía que él ya no estaba ahí, pero eso no evitó que recorriera toda la habitación con la mirada, esperando inútilmente ver su tierna sonrisa o sus brillantes ojos azules contemplándolo con amor.

En la mesa ratona se encontraba un pedazo de pergamino, el cual tomó y leyó con atención.

_... No es necesario llorar, porque nos volveremos a encontrar._

**FIN**


End file.
